


Hold My Hand

by I_DDare_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Ficlet, First Time, Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Season 9, but not really spoilers, shmoopy smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DDare_You/pseuds/I_DDare_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is overwhelming for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

It was overwhelming. If Cas had to use one word to describe having sex, that would be it.

It was an unapologetic, merciless stimulation of all his human senses. He was lying beneath Dean and all he could taste, see, smell, hear and touch was Dean. Whatever skin the hunter touched was brought alive – his chest where Dean breathed and kissed him, the back of his leg where Dean’s hand held his leg up and held him steady, between his thighs where Cas couldn’t help but grip so tight around the hunter’s hips, and inside of him where he could feel himself close around the intrusion, pulling it deeper into himself and prolonging the insanity.

He gripped the sheets tightly beneath him, the cotton harsh against his naked back while above him Dean’s skin burned and radiated slick, frantic heat but everything was too much to register the contrast, to actually feel all that was happening. There was too much to focus on, too much to feel and he only had enough breath to gasp for more air, his body betraying him and gripping tighter, moving faster and demanding more while his mind was already overloaded and was being pulled apart at the seams and…

“ _Hold my hand, Cas_.”

Through the haze of pants and slick noises and grunts, Dean’s voice murmured to him as if bringing him out of a dream. He looked up, blinking, and saw Dean’s eyes, concerned and very much real, and vaguely felt a hand prying his own off the sheet. Dean’s hand held his own tight, so tight that it almost hurt.

“It’s alright, okay? Just hold my hand.”

Cas didn’t answer – couldn’t answer, because everything was still moving and he still couldn’t catch enough air, but he listened and gripped Dean’s hand back just as hard as his was being held.

Even through the haze of sensations he could clearly feel Dean’s hand holding his. There was still the overwhelming feeling of Dean’s lips against his cheek, their skin rubbing together and moving within him, but he just gripped Dean’s hand tighter and was grounded.

His body was awash with feeling, his nerves were alight and it was more sensation than he had ever before felt as a human, but Dean was right there, he had him, he was there with him and it was okay to feel this. Dean held his hand and was holding him through it, and every little touch, every sound, every breath was ecstasy. Sex was still overwhelming for him, but as long as Dean was there to hold him through it, it was the best kind of overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt on tumblr 'Hold my hand'. Just a little drabble while I work on a longer fic and I'm posting it here (when I'd actually prefer not to put drabbles on here) because either no one saw it on tumblr or it's not very good. *sweats and laughs nervously


End file.
